A day at the Beach
by Wolverine'sGirl007
Summary: Just a family moment on a NUDE beach. “Hehe” Enjoy!


Title: A Day at the Beach Author: Wolverine'sGirl007 a.k.a The Wolverine or Wolverine Author's Notes: First timer SO give me a break will yeah! Also, sorry if I angered the HP fan fiction writing gods, Ah, well they get over it. ^_~ Disclaimer: I'm not stealing them, only using them for a while...I SWEAR! Pairings- Lucius/Draco later on implied Lucius/Draco/Severus Summary: Just a family moment on a NUDE beach. "Hehe" Enjoy!  
  
"Draco, hurry up my dragon. I have to be otta here before your mom has a hissy fit." Lucius said while stuffing the beach blanket into the small container. "Well father I don't see why we have to go, it's just a stupid family tradition." Draco said while hurrying over towards hid father under the fireplace. Lucius had look down at Draco and titled his son's chin with his pimp out snake cane, and told his son these words with malice in his voice. "A Malfoy tradition that we will keep, hold this Draco." Lucius gave Draco his cane, and grab some floo powder. "Draco do you understand why we're doing this?" Lucius asked while playing with the blue powdered substance. "No." Draco said annoyed. In one fluid motion Lucius was in Draco's face. "Well, you just wait and see." He said while snatching his cane from Draco's little hands. Lucius drop the floo powder. There was blue glowing smoke everywhere. Draco looked up at his father. He coulda sworn he saw a smirk on his father's face.  
"Prince Charles Beach." They were off into the blue smoke.  
Narcissa slams the door. "Where's that two timing son of a-." Narcissa was cut off when she saw a note floating in the air. "Oh, oh okay. Hmph...Whatever." Then Narcissa left with her house elf to her chambers.  
"That- this is ludicrous father. Why are we here?" Draco said demanding to know what's going on and why are these muggles walking around in their birthday suits. "Well isn't obvious Draco." Lucius look down at Draco. "Spending quality time." Draco look confused. "Um, tell me why were here again?" He said trying to keep his composer in the sinking beach sand. "Hmph." Trying to keep from laughing out from Draco's failed attempts from falling. Lucius began to look around for a spot on the crowded beach. ~Damn muggles~ "Father." "..." "Father!?" "What is it Draco, I'm busy." Lucius said while facing a happy Draco. "Why you so happy all of a sudden?" He said completely dumbfound by Draco's reaction. "I found us a spot!" "Where?" urging his heir to get on with it. "There!" Draco pointed over to his left, nearby a dark-haired man sunbathing. "How come I didn't see that?" "What!?" Draco said running towards the spot he pick out for them. "Nothin-." Lucius took a longer glimpse at the sunbathing man. His jaw dropped and it seemed like hours, til' someone walk by him. "Hey buddy take a picture it'll last longer." Awoken from his now revelation. ~For the luva Merlin~  
Draco was waiting for his father. Which seems he haven't move for awhile? He was about to call at to him, but he traced his father's stare to the dark-haired man next to him. ~Professor Snape~ Draco covered his mouth because he was about to scream, and look away because he forgot the man was naked. Lucius saw the little display. He motion his son to calm down. While he made way over there. "Okay, dragon calm down. Um...well let's just ignore him." "Would that be rude, I mean just ignoring him like that?" Draco countered. "Ah, okay Severus." Lucius squatted next to him. "Hmph...Malfoy what you doing on a nude beach?" Severus said while looking up from his laid position. "I could ask you the same question. But I rather not. Probably wouldn't like the result of it." Lucius said while looking at a random muggle girl walking by. "Like what you see?" Severus said seductive. "I seen better." "Not the girl." Severus said smiling. Which caught Lucius off-guard. "No, you perv. My son is here, you demonic freak." Severus got up from his laying position to a sitting position, and look over Lucius' shoulder. "Oh, mister Malfoy, I didn't see you there. I see you tanning nicely." Lucius had turn around in time to see that Draco had discarded all of his belongings. "Oh, uh thanks I think." Draco said as he tired to hide his sudden blush. "Severus are you trying to be a conflict in our father and son quality time." "Maybe, maybe not, if you don't mind me asking why you two are here, instead of golfing like the other muggle father and sons do." "In fact I do mind, but to keep ya off my back. I'm here with my son because so I can doge Narcissa." "Why?" Severus and Draco said in unison. Lucius gave a sharp look to both Severus and Draco. "Damn, since you insist. We had a fight." Severus pulling on Lucius black robes urging him to continue, while Draco grunted in disgust. "Well like I was saying-." Lucius had knock Severus off of him. "Yes, we did had another fight, but it was about you, my dragon." He said while gesturing to Draco. Draco had turn towards his father, and look into his eyes tot ell if he were telling the truth, because most Narcissa and Lucius' fights involves money, and about the late nights those two share together, never him. "She's trying to take you away from me. Do you want that to happen, my dragon?" Draco shook his head no. "That's why we're here right now. We're trying something new and exciting. See when ya first came here you were scared and confused-." "I wasn't scared!" Draco interjected. Lucius continued ignoring the outburst from the boy. "But look at you now, you're sitting before me nude on a nude beach." "So that was the family's tradition?" before Lucius could answer Severus interrupted. "That was the Malfoy tradition to go on a nude beach." Severus said looking remotely shocked at both at them. Lucius was sick and tired of Severus so he picked up his pimped out snake cane, and knocked Severus upside the head with it.  
"Ow, it was just a question. Jeeze." Severus said while rubbing his head and stuck out his tongue at Lucius. Lucius rolled his eyes. "Draco, my dragon the tradition was about that you tried something new and exciting. That's it." Lucius said while also discarded his clothing as well. "So does mother know?" Draco asked nervously. "Yeah she know but she doesn't care. She never cares. That's why we're going to have a little chat about what to do with you during school term. But til then lets just enjoy the view why we can." "Sob, sob, sniff, sniff oh for the luva Merlin that was sucha tearjerker." Severus said reaching for an invisible tissue. "Oh by the way Malfoy the compliment goes the same for you also." "Severus just shut up matter of fact where's my cane? I'm gonna cast a silence spell on you. Draco where'd you put my-?" "Wait, wait I'm sorry just don't do that." Severus said now hugged up on Lucius. "Get off of me you're causing a scene."  
  
The End  
  
Author's Notes:Um..For those who are wondering what Severus was complimenting on was that both Lucius and Draco had nice asses. Lol. Oh yeah before I go, REVIEW YOU MOTHERFUCKERS. Lucius: calm the fuck down. "Sorry. Oh Hi Yaoi fangirl! Also I Draco's your man but I had to borrow him for a while. I hope ya didn't mind." ^_~ 


End file.
